Nathan Summers (Earth-616)/Gallery
76559-28967-cable.jpg cable-bigcostume4.jpg cable-bigcostume3.jpg cable 1992.jpg X-Force Vol 1 8 Bonus Pinup 1.jpg|Cable in X-Force Vol 1 8 Bonus Pinup 2.jpg|Cable in X-Force Annual Vol 1 1993 Pinup 2.jpg|Cable in X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 1 Pinup 005.jpg Nathan Summers (Earth-616) 0001.gif Nathan Summers (Earth-616) 0006.jpg Nathan Summers (Earth-616) 0002.jpg Cable Vol 2 17 page 00 Nathan Summers (Earth-616).jpg Cable 7.jpg Cable 002.jpg Cable 007.jpg Cable 008.jpg Cable 009.jpg Cable 012.jpg cable00.jpg|Cable Cable 12.jpg Cable 013.jpg Cablebullet.png Nathan Summers (Earth-616) 005.png Cable 014.jpg Cable 0100.jpg Cable 14.jpg cable 0025.jpg cable and deadpool 31.jpg|Cable in Cable Vol 2 10 page 17 Nathan Summers (Earth-616).jpg|Cable in Cable 15.jpg Nathan Summers 006.jpg Cable and X-Force 1112.jpg 406px-Cable head.jpg|Cable x-force Nathan Summers (Earth-616) from Cable and X-Force Vol 1 1.jpg|Cable in Nathan Summers (Earth-616) C&XF Vol 1 3.jpg|Cable in Nathan Summers (Earth-616) from Cable and X-Force Vol 1 10.jpg|Cable in Nathan Summers (Earth-616) 005.jpg Nathan Summers (Earth-616) from X-Force VOl 4 1 001.jpg|Cable in Nathan Summers (Earth-616) from X-Force VOl 4 1 002.jpg|Cable in Nathan Summers (Earth-616) from X-Force Vol 4 5.jpg|Cable in Earth-TRN361.jpg Nathan Summers (Earth-616) from Deadpool Vs. X-Force Vol 1 2.jpg|Cable in Cable with others Boom boom Marvel Illustrated 01-32.jpg Cable's TO Skeleton.jpg Nathan Summers (Earth-616) 011.jpg Cable deadpool domino.JPG Nathan Summers (Earth-616) 0068.jpg|Protecting Senator Kelly from the Brotherhood with the help of Beast, Gambit, and Colossus of the X-Men. 010 (2).jpg|Cable vs. Iron Man Cable & his "brothers" Cable vs Nate Grey.jpg X-Man meets Cable.jpg Stryfe vs Cable 01.jpg Cable & Deadpool Deadpool.png Cable Vs. Deadpool.jpg Cable deadpool1.JPG Wade Wilson & Nathan Summers (Earth-616).jpg Nathan Summers & Wade Wilson (Earth-616).png Cable & Domino X-Force_Annual_Vol_1_1994_Pinup_1.jpg Domino Cable.jpg Domino vs Cable.jpg Nathan Summers & Neena Thurman (Earth-616).jpg Cable 010.jpg Cable (Nathan Summers) & Domino (Neena Thurman) 002.jpg Cable & Hope Nathan_Summers_(Earth-616)_with_baby_Hope_Summers_(Earth-616)_003.jpg Nathan_Summers_(Earth-616)_with_baby_Hope_Summers_(Earth-616)_002.jpg Nathan Summers (Earth-616) with baby Hope Summers (Earth-616) 001.jpg Cable and Baby 001.jpg Cable and Hope.jpg Hope_Summers_(Earth-80521)_and_Nathan_Summers_(Earth-616)_in_New_Liberty_001.jpg Nathan Summers, Hope Summers & Hope Summers (Earth-80521).jpg|Cable's 2nd wife death Nathan Summers (Earth-616) and Hope Summers (Earth-616) say goodbye.jpg Nathan Summers (Earth-616) 0067.jpg|Healed of the TO virus by Hope. Comic Pages Askani'Son Vol 1 2 001.jpg Askani'Son Vol 1 3 001.jpg Askani'Son Vol 1 4 001.jpg Covers Cable & Deadpool Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg| Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg| Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 14 Textless.jpg| Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 17 Textless.jpg| Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 21 Textless.jpg| Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 22 Textless.jpg| Cable & Deadpool Vol 1 27 Textless.jpg| Cable v2 Cable Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg| Cable Vol 2 2 Variant Finch Textless.jpg| Cable Vol 2 6 Textless.jpg| Cable Vol 2 21 Textless.jpg| Cable Vol 2 23 Textless.jpg| Cable Vol 2 24 Textless.jpg| Others Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix Vol 1 2.jpg| Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix Vol 1 3.jpg| Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix Vol 1 4.jpg| Askani'son Vol 1 1.jpg| Askani'son Vol 1 2.jpg| Askani'son Vol 1 3.jpg| Askani'son Vol 1 4.jpg| Cable Vol 1 1.jpg| X-Men Vol 2 194 Textless.jpg| X-Men Hope Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| X-Force Cable Messiah War Vol 1 1 Textless Variant.jpg| X-Force Vol 3 27 Variant Finch Textless.jpg| X-Force_Vol_3_28_Textless.jpg| X-Men_Second_Coming_Vol_1_2.jpg| Cable Variant .jpg Avengers X-Sanction Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg| A+V Consequences Vol 1 5 Jorge Molina Variant Textless.jpg Trading Cards File:Nathan Summers (Earth-616) 0021.jpg File:Nathan Summers (Earth-616) 0001.jpg File:Nathan Summers (Earth-616) 0026.jpg | SeeAlso = }}